Swimming!
by IWannabeARockstar
Summary: The bohos go out to swim and Maureen doesn't know how. Two-shot or Three-shot, haven't decided yet...
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm back! Yah!

* * *

"I don't want to go!" pouted Maureen.

The bohos were going swimming. Joanne loved the idea, and dragged Maureen along. But, Maureen never told anyone she couldn't swim.

At the changing door, Maureen took in a deep breath and said, "Mimi, Joanne? I have to say something." The diva took in a dramatic breath, "I can't swim."

The other two girls looked at each other and giggled.

"What? It's not funny! Because if I die, it'll be your fault 'cause you laughed and I felt bad, and I will come back to haunt-"

Joanne dragged her in the changing room. But, Maureen wasn't done ranting.

"And, I don't have a swimming suit, so how the heck do you expected me to get in that pool anyways, huh?"

Mimi sighed, and said, "Mo, we picked out a swimming suit for you yesterday when you were asleep."

"Really? What time, 'cause I remember what I do at each minu-"

Joanne lifted a black bikini top and bottom with a pink skull and cross-bones on the right side of the bottom.

"Oh, my God! Lemme get it on, like, right now!" squealed Maureen.

Joanne put on a slick, dark blue one piece, as Mimi had a black one piece with a black shirt over with the Pillsbury Doughboy on it with the words _Poke me and Die! _**(A/N I have a picture of it on my profile).**

The girls came out to find the boy splashing in the pool as Angel sat on the weaing her Santa coat and socks rolled up so she could dip her feet in the water.

Mimi dived into the pool with ease, as Joanne lowered herself in, carefully.

Maureen was standing, on the edge, biting her fingernails.

"C'mon Mo!" shouted Collins.

"No, I-I, uh, um, can't find my goggles!"

"Maureen. You're wearing them," said Roger.

"Oh, hee hee. Right."

Mimi leaned in and whispered something to her boyfriend. Roger stifled a laugh and practically yelled, "Mo can't swim?"

Maureen gave Mimi the death glare.

Mark said, "Come on Mo, it's just like dancing! It should be easy 'cause you danced at the Cat-"

"Mark, that was Mimi," cut in Joanne.

"Oh, right."

"Sugar, all you need to do is kick and do this with your arms," Angel moved her arms.

"Than why don't you swim?"

Angel lifted up her eyebrows. "Wearing the normal male swim wear feels unnatural and it would be weird to wear female swimming suits for obvious reasons." She crossed her legs.

Mimi came swimming under the water and pulled Maureen in.

"AGH!! OMIGOD I'M GONNA DIE, I'M MUCH TOO YOUNG, OH SPARE ME AT LEAST A FEW HOURS FOR ME TO GET A LAST MILKSHAKE AND- Oh, hey. This isn't so bad."

"Mo. You're in the kiddie pool section," Collins pointed out, as he tredded water in the deep end.

Maureen pouted. "Fine. I'll go to you." She waded to the deeper end, and slipped.

"Oh, my GOD! Maureen!" was the last thing Maureen could hear before her ears were clogged with water.

* * *

This is obviously going to be either a two-shot or a three-shot because no one wants their favorite diva to drown in a kiddie pool?


	2. Chapter 2

"Maureen? You okay?"

Maureen coughed and opened her eyes, "Wuzgoinon?"

"You were drowning in a kiddie pool," sniggered Roger.

"Yeah, and I had to give you CPR," said Mark.

"What the- OMIGOD!! Pookie? Really? You let the albino kiss me?" shreiked Maureen.

Joanne giggled and said, "Honeybear, do you really think so? Anyways, Mark couldn't give CPR to save his life," as Mark muttered, "I'm not albino. Just oddly pale..."

Mimi cannonballed into the pool and Roger attemped a dive which looked more like a bellyflop.

Mark lowered himself in as Joanne jumped in.

"Uh, Collins?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me? I kinda wanna be with you guys in the deep end. But, drowning in the kiddie-"

Collins dragged her over to a lifejacket stand. He was doing stuff at record speed. When he was finished, he pushed a grumpy Maureen out.

Maureen was wearing a yellow lifejacket, two arm floaty thingies on each arm, one on each leg and a blow-up ducky innertube.

"Remind me to kill you later," grumbled Maureen.

Collins chuckled and pushed the diva into the water.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I'm gonna drown!! Oh, hey, I'm floating! Am I really that light?"

"Mo, chica?" said Angel, "I believe that was the effect of the floatation devices meant for children and amazingly fit you."

Maureen rolled her eyes and splashed her way to Joanne.

"Pookie? Hold me, or I'll drift away!" Joanne held the drama queen and was rewarded with a kiss.

Mimi shrugged and pulled herself and Roger up on the edge and kissed.

"Agh!" and then a splash.

Everyone turned to see Angel floating around in the pool. Her wig half-way down to the bottom.

"I'll get it!" cried Maureen and she splashed and bounced to try to get to the bottom.

"Whatever. I'LL get it," declared Mimi and she swam and groped around for the black wig. She felt something, but it slipped away. She needed air so she came up.

Then, she flipped and dove back down, with her lungs full of air. She found the wig, and came up.

"Here Angel." and she passed Angel back her wig.

Collins wrung it out and placed it on the drag queen's head.

"Collins, you are SO shopping with me today," grumbled Angel.

"Oooh! Chica! Can I go?" cried Mimi.

Maureen and Joanne hopped out. And proceeded to the hot tub.

Roger tredded water as he pulled Mimi back to him.

"Come on, let's go to the hot tub," said Collins.

"Okay," smiled Mimi as she tugged Roger's arm.

"Meems, I'm gonna go get Mark."

The dancer shrugged and went to join Maureen and Joanne. Collins sat in and Angel dipped her toes in.

Roger went and looked for Mark.

"Mark? Hello? Where are you?"

Then, he saw a familier shape.

"Poke. Poke." Roger poked his friend, who was lying down, face down, in the kiddie pool.

"Uh, Joanne, I think we need your CPR skills again!"

* * *

Yeah, so thats the end of this story. I need to update my other story.


End file.
